Amasa Magmafreezer-Aokaiaga
'“You wish to understand me? Then fight to your death!”' -Amasa Aokaiaga, usually to those he is about to duel Message Please do not edit this wiki. You know nothing what-so-ever about this history and/or ideas for Amasa Aokaiaga. If you have an idea, respectively put it in the comments and I might incorporate it into the story if it works and is good. If you do edit, just fix grammatical and spelling mistakes if you see them. DO NOT edit the story line. It would be stupid to, severely idiotic indeed. So, enjoy, and don’t mess with this thing. Summary Amasa “Avenger” Aokaiaga was a force sensitive clone who more or less decided to jack up his life (in a good way… sorta…). After strange ways of being born, being taught by an evil master, having a sentient lightsaber, and getting married, he would find himself in great trouble, roughly at every turn. In the end, no one really knows (or cares) what happened to this fool. He was kinda just there anyway… (Author’s Notice: This crap ain’t even canon. So to all you people who loik canon-i-tiv-ity, NOH!! Have a nice day. :) ) Birth “… He’ll be a really good janitor…” –anonymous clone CC-0707 would be created on Kamino such as any other clone. The exception being that an Sith intruder known as “Marr Na” would manage to stealth himself into the facility, infect a certain tube, and be shot down my security soon after, and presumed dead. As CC-0707 grew up, he noticed strangeness inside him, such as not wanting to use his gun and finding unique was as to defeat the holographic opponents. Many of these strategies included mauling, biting, or just beating it with a gun. The majority of the Kaminoans and the other clones looked at him, believing him to be a failed product. Before he was sentenced to a custodial life, two things became apparent: He wasn’t growing at the normal rate of a clone trooper, and he was able to do weird things. These ‘weird things’ including levitating objects, electrocuting almost everything, and the ability to become a human flashlight with glowing powers. By this point, Kamino contacted the Jedi Temple, although CC-0707 refused to leave his home, so much so that one of the Jedi who attempted to take him away ended up almost having a swim in the Kaminoan waters. It was later decided to send a Jedi Master to Kamino as to train the stubborn student. CC-0707 was confused when he noticed that his master was only about the same age as him. “What? Do you think you’re the only youngling who gets fancy powers? No, you’re not special. This is case with half the people on this wiki. You’re not rare.” Dreams Masters Hoth Training Years to Come Attack on Ryloth Ryloth Campaign Facing Umbara Umbaran Campaign Carlac Campaign Felucian Campaign Not a Jedi Mustarfarian Suspension Home again: Kamino Marriage... wait, this happened? Oh gosh what?! Living Life Return to the Jedi Temple Order 66 End of the World Descent to Darkness Continuum The Archonis Sphere Relations Gallery Category:Sith